


【山花/白魏】接吻的时候，睁着眼睛可不是个好习惯（遮住月光/番外）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 勿上升 人类白骑士x狼人勋猎人《遮住月光》番外车的下半部分跟莫桑联文很愉快ww





	【山花/白魏】接吻的时候，睁着眼睛可不是个好习惯（遮住月光/番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升 人类白骑士x狼人勋猎人  
> 《遮住月光》番外车的下半部分  
> 跟莫桑联文很愉快ww

　　是谁先动心的呢？  
　　谁都说不清楚。  
　　这种事情，哪里有个先后？不过是漫长的孤独中猛然发现，午夜梦回时最念念不忘的还是那个人的笑。  
　　魏胡思乱想着思绪飘远，白看在眼里，握住魏的脚踝，脚踝上鲜艳的红绳仿佛项圈一般，套住那不老实的狼人，大声地告诉他的主人：我属于你。  
　　白把那长腿对折至极限，狼人的柔韧性极好，膝盖被分开顶在头的两侧，身后的蜜穴高高抬起拱人采撷，金色的尾巴乖顺地吹下去好让人好好享用那让人疯狂的地方。被磨得通红的肉穴撑得满满的，紧紧包裹住人类张牙舞爪的性器，玫瑰膏被炙热的体温融化，随着白抽插的动作挤出来，黏糊的液体顺着圆润的臀肉流下来滴在被狼爪抓得面目全非的床铺上，满屋都是玫瑰的香味。  
　　对折的姿势让坚硬的性器进入到前所未有的深度，从未被品尝过的稚嫩肠肉十分敏感，被过度使用的疼痛和性事带来的欢愉填满了魏的大脑。身体深处被坚硬的柱体打开，双腿被他向来瞧不上的人类分开狠狠按在两侧，魏的眼前又一次盈起了雾气，那些大大小小的光圈变本加厉地占据他模糊的视线。情欲的泪珠涌出眼角，尖利的兽爪抓烂了木质的床板，他再也压抑不住甜腻的呻吟，腰身弓起达到了高潮。  
　　紧致的肉穴无意识地剧烈收缩，湿滑的软肉蠕动着吮吸白胯下那根让人又爱又恨的东西，白舒爽得后颈发麻，低吟一声忍住交代在里面的冲动，又装作游刃有余的样子抹开魏胸前的白浊施施然嘲笑。  
　　迷蒙间，魏听见白从胸腔里哼出几声笑，“这就射了？”  
　　“操你妈”魏闭着眼爆粗，这么多年他一心报复人类，根本顾不上什么情情爱爱——况且他的心早就被那姓白的混蛋占据，他哪里有什么经验。  
　　刚被开苞的小狼本能地很想紧紧地抱住白，让两个人紧紧贴合，感受来自人类胸膛的温度，但是骄傲让他止住了动作，尾巴却控制不住地蹭白敬亭的大腿，增加一些肌肤之亲。  
　　向来是狼群里头狼Alpha的魏大勋唾弃自己的心思，怎的面对白敬亭就像是个低顺的Omega一样。  
　　白像看透了魏的心思一样，叹了口气俯身圈住红着眼角的小狼，下身的坚硬随着动作在肠道里蹭过某点，激得魏猝不及防地哼出声，白坚硬的性器瞬间就又大了一圈。  
　　腿被松开重新搭回男人强壮的臂弯，魏收回锋利的爪子，顺着白的动作委屈又费力地抬起头回抱住白，把脸埋在对方汗湿的颈窝，兽类深深地吸了一口男人的气味，敏感的嗅觉把每个分子都刻在脑海里。  
　　像是记住自己的主人一样。  
　　魏急促呼吸的热气喷在白的脖颈，他悲哀地发现即使过了这么多年，这个味道还是唯一能让他安心的气味。  
　　白敬亭的气味。  
　　白压住挺动腰身的冲动，环抱着魏抚平那人酸涩的心思，也不言语，就这么静静地抱着，一下下顺那人后脑的头发。白见那小狼平复下来，尾巴也乖乖地搭在他的膝盖窝，也不拔出还未发泄过的坚挺，俯身亲吻细嫩的大腿内侧，又啃又咬地留下一串粉红的印记，顺着大腿根一直吻到脚尖。  
　　魏被这色情的啃咬折磨得又硬了起来，小幅度地扭腰，粗喘声听在白的耳朵里堪比春药。  
　　“忘了我的要求吗？”白带着粗茧的大手在魏白皙的小腿肚磨蹭，他居高临下地俯视着魏，那人哪还有平时的凶劲儿，俨然变成一只求爱的小兽，在人身下辗转承欢。  
　　白低下头从漂亮的下颌线吻到头顶，最后含住魏暴露心情一抖一抖的兽耳，“叫”  
　　“唔！”敏感的耳朵被灵活的舌头挑逗，魏禁不住地警告出声，“白、白敬亭！”  
　　两人重逢以来这人还没叫过白敬亭的全名，只是客气地称“白骑士”，此时嗔出声不免有些催情的意味。  
　　白迫不及待地舔了舔嘴唇：“刚刚那么大胆地勾引我，现在知道害臊了？”  
　　魏大勋看着白敬亭在熠熠发光的眼，只觉得陷进去就出不来了。  
　　什么恩怨，什么执念，他此刻不想考虑这些。  
　　“白……”魏盯住那双也在凝视他的眼睛，软着嗓子极尽引诱，脸上是被情欲染上的失神，眼神却像引猎物上钩的狼一般，软糯的嗓音一转，开始挑衅蓄势待发的男人，“话这么多，是不行了吗？”  
　　说着，淌着水儿的小穴坏心眼地收缩，夹得白敬亭一下忍不住低叹出声。  
　　“你不行换我上”  
　　“嘶……”白看着魏满面春色又眯着眼睛挑衅的样子，抽出炙热的性器，一把捞起煽风点火的狼，被抓坏的棉絮布料散落一地。他毫不温柔地把人摔在床沿上，膝盖跪在地上屁股高高翘起，快散架的木床“吱呀”一声，白粗鲁地扯起那人蓬松的大尾巴，耐着性子欣赏张着嘴的湿润小穴一张一合地邀请别人的侵犯。  
　　“操，你他妈不拽我尾巴硬不起来是吗？”魏感受到白的目光，臊得耳朵尖通红，又不愿意妥协低头，“你到你能不能行，这么……嗯啊！”  
　　墨迹两个字还没说完就成了变调的叫床，白敬亭一下到底的插入顶得魏大勋忍不住想往前窜，可那恶劣的人用劲拽他的尾巴，“我行不行，你刚刚还没验出来？”  
　　说着，他整根拔出又猛地插到底：“我可还没射呢”  
　　“嗯……”魏被撞得软了腰，把脸埋在自己的臂弯哼出奶狗般的呜咽，尾巴根的撕扯感和小穴饱胀感让他禁不住露出一句服软，“疼”  
　　“操你一下就喊疼？”白残忍地勾着嘴角扯开两人的伤口，“那我爸妈死的时候有多疼？”  
　　魏大勋听到这话颤了下身子，哽住喉咙再也出不了声，被人压着顶了半晌才红着眼睛一口咬上白敬亭支在他身边的小臂。  
　　尖利的犬牙陷进肉体凡躯，人类滚烫的血液滚落顺着肌肉线条滚落下来，混着狼人的泪水沾湿床沿。  
　　“那我爸妈被猎枪打中的时候……唔……他们疼不疼呢？”  
　　白痛得闷哼一声，没回答魏，也没说些残忍的话讨伐身下抓着破碎床板颤抖的狼人。他看着那人微颤的光滑脊背，胯下依旧毫不留情地深入，手上的动作却轻了下来，顺着脊椎搔弄，又伸到前面就着魏胸前他自己还没完全干涸的精液玩弄那人立起的乳头。  
　　“敬亭……”魏大勋扬起脖子，白敬亭还滴着鲜血的手在他的胸前胡作非为，鲜红的血液和乳白的精液纠缠在他敏感的胸膛，滑腻的触感让乳尖敏感更甚。  
　　白也着迷地低吟魏的名字，没人再纠结这些恩怨，两个人都任由自己在欲海中沉浮。  
　　狼人被操弄得忍不住向后伸手抓白敬亭的手臂，有力的大手不知何时放开了魏大勋的尾巴握住了他的腰身，他后知后觉地感到腰间一阵闷痛，估计已经被那人的大力握出淤青。魏控制着自己不伸出爪子，用人类修剪整齐的指甲狠狠抓挠白敬亭有力的臂膀。  
　　互相毫不留情的暴力无意是催情剂，魏身前被玩弄着，身后被侵犯着，再一次呻吟着到了顶端，  
　　软滑的蜜穴收紧，魏毫不掩饰黏腻的娇嗔，这回白再也忍耐不了，终于也顶到深处释放了出来。  
　　白俯身圈住魏的腰身，享受着甬道里的温暖，半晌才舍得退出去。半硬的性器刚一拔出来，精液和淫水就争先恐后地从被操得合不上的小穴涌出来，顺着肉感的大腿流下去。  
　　白吸了口气，上手把大腿上的精液都揩起来，用手指塞回魏的后穴，逼得魏尾巴“啪”地一甩，耳朵震颤着呻吟：“啊……”  
　　甬道的嫩肉包裹着白的手指，白觉得身下的性器又有抬头的趋势，可这摇摇欲坠的床显然再也禁不住这小狼这么折腾了。白敬亭抽出手指把软成一滩水的魏抱起来，他托着魏又软又有弹性的臀，忍不住抓了几下，引来那小狼呲牙的警告。  
　　白看到那人脸上被他操出的泪水又心疼又得意，他瞥了一眼魏大勋被磨得通红的膝盖，走出床边的阴影把人面对着他放到了书桌上，魏股间的黏腻瞬间打湿了羊皮纸。  
　　明亮的阳光让白日宣淫隐秘的快感更甚，一切看得是那么清楚，魏心虚地望了一眼窗外，不安地抖耳朵。  
　　“你够了！”魏大勋察觉到白敬亭意犹未尽，呲着骇人的狼牙警告，却不知自己这幅样子在白眼里完全是调情。  
　　“奶凶奶凶的”白看着魏胸前红红白白的调色盘沉了眸色，根本不想在意自己身上的伤，强势地握住魏的脚踝把人往前拽，“让我帮你杀那么多人，报酬得给足了才是”  
　　说着，白敬亭吻上魏大勋的嘴，吓得魏赶紧收了尖牙。  
　　“怎么那么笨”白轻笑一声，捂住魏的眼睛，“告诉过你了，接吻的时候不要睁着眼睛”  
　　“这可不是个好习惯”男人温柔的声音活像诱拐小孩子的不轨之徒。  
　　不，应该是小动物。  
　　  
　　时间还早呢。  
　　  
　　后来，被疲惫的勋猎人在睡梦间被嘈杂的人声吵醒。  
　　村民抄着家伙闯进了白骑士的家。  
　　勋猎人打着哈欠躲在暗处袖手旁观。  
　　你不帮我？！  
　　白骑士投来不可置信的眼神。  
　　勋猎人冲人笑出了甜甜的梨涡：不。  
　　  
　　自然是两败俱伤。  
　　“人类都该死”扯着梨涡的男人变成了金色的巨狼。  
　　魏大勋永远都不会承认，他说这句话的时候颇有些被欺负狠了的怨念。


End file.
